Бах, Ричард
| Псевдонимы = | Дата рождения = | Место рождения = Оук-Парк, США | Дата смерти = | Место смерти = | Гражданство = США | Род деятельности = Прозаик, философ, публицист | Годы активности = 1963—наши дни | Направление = | Жанр = | Дебют = «Чужой на земле» | Премии = | Lib = http://lib.ru/RBACH/ | Сайт = richardbach.com }} Ри́чард Дэ́вид Бах ( , род. 1936) — американский писатель, философ и публицист. Биография Ричард Бах родился 23 июня 1936 года в городе Оук-Парк, штат Иллинойс. По семейному преданию, он является отдалённым потомком композитора Иоганна Себастьяна Баха.http://www.mk.ru/culture/interview/2010/01/15/412751-myi-russkie-s-nami-bah.html Учился в Университете Лонг-Бич штата Калифорния. Служил в ВВС США, впоследствии занимался исполнением воздушных трюков. Почти все его произведения так или иначе касаются темы полёта. Всемирную писательскую славу Баху принесла повесть «Чайка по имени Джонатан Ливингстон» (1970), опубликованная в том числе и в СССР в журнале «Иностранная литература» № 12 за 1974 г.http://www.pedlib.ru/Books/3/0274/3_0274-194.shtml Бах несколько раз вступал в брак. От первого брака у него родилось шестеро детей. В 1970 году он развёлся. На съёмках фильма «Jonathan Livingston Seagull» (1973) Бах познакомился с актрисой Лесли Перриш, и в 1981 году они поженились. Лесли стала героиней книг «Мост через вечность» (1984), «Единственная» (1988), «Бегство от безопасности». В конце 90-х они развелись, и в апреле 1999 года третьей супругой Баха стала Сабрина Нельсон-Алексопулос.http://richardbach.euro.ru/whatsnew.htm Произведения * Stranger to the Ground / Чужой на Земле (1963) * Biplane / Биплан (1966) * Nothing by Chance / Ничто не случайно (1969) * Jonathan Livingston Seagull / Чайка по имени Джонатан Ливингстон (1970) * A Gift of Wings / Дар крыльев (1974) * There’s No Such Place As Far Away / Нет такого места — «далеко» (1976) * Illusions / Иллюзии (1977) * The Bridge Across Forever / Мост через вечность (1984) * One / Единственная (1988) * Running from Safety / Бегство от безопасности (1994) * Out of My Mind / За пределами моего разума (1999) * Flying / Полёт (2003) — переиздание в одном сборнике произведений «Чужой на Земле», «Биплан» и «Ничто не случайно» * Messiah’s Handbook / Карманный Справочник Мессии (2004) * The Ferret Chronicles: / Хроники хорьков: ** Air Ferrets Aloft / Хорьки в поднебесье (2002) ** Rescue Ferrets at Sea / Хорьки-спасатели на море (2002) ** Writer Ferrets: Chasing the Muse / Хорьки-писатели: В погоне за Музой (2002) ** Rancher Ferrets on the Range / Хорьки-ранчеры (2003) ** The Last War: Detective Ferrets and the Case of the Golden Deed / Последняя война: Хорьки-сыщики и Дело о Золотом Подвиге (2003) ** Curious Lives: Adventures from the Ferret Chronicles / Приключения Хорьков (октябрь 2005, однотомный сборник предыдущих заметок о хорьках) * Гипноз для Марии (2009) Интересные факты Примечания Ссылки * RichardBach.com — Официальный сайт Ричарда Баха * Русскоязычное зеркало официального сайта (по состоянию на 1999—2000 гг.) * * Ричард Бах. Карманный справочник мессии * Домик Иллюзий * A Richard Bach Fan Site * Bibliography * «Взлёт мысли» * Ричард Бах. Иллюзии, или Приключения Мессии Поневоле. «И.Куберский: Likи контекста. Переводы», Перевод И.Куберского, 2005. Категория:Ричард Бах Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 23 июня Категория:Родившиеся в 1936 году Категория:Родившиеся в Иллинойсе Категория:Писатели США Категория:Писатели XX века Категория:Писатели XXI века Категория:Лётчики США be:Рычард Бах bg:Ричард Бах cs:Richard David Bach de:Richard Bach en:Richard Bach eo:Richard Bach es:Richard Bach fa:ریچارد باخ fi:Richard Bach fr:Richard Bach he:ריצ'רד באך it:Richard Bach ja:リチャード・バック ku:Richard Bach nl:Richard Bach pl:Richard Bach pt:Richard Bach sk:Richard Bach sl:Richard Bach sv:Richard Bach tr:Richard Bach uk:Річард Бах